Sir Nighteye
Mirai Sasaki, also known as Sir Nighteye is a Pro Hero and Mirio Togata's mentor. He was also a former Sidekick and was considered to be the brains of All Might. He Employs Mirio Togata and Izuku Midoriya for his internship at his agency the Nighteye Agency. Appearance: Sir Nighteye was a lean, but muscular man with sharp and rather elongated features. His shiny hair was always worn smoothed down and parted to his left, and was of a dark green color, with three yellow streaks towards the front, two on his right and one on his left. His eyebrows were also yellow, matching the rims of the triangular glasses he wore and the strikingly bright irises of his stern-looking eyes. His looks gave off a sense of authority, as he rarely smiled, and he always appeared to be glaring. Unusually for a Pro Hero, Nighteye appeared to prefer plain office clothes (a plain white suit with gold buttons, a white dress shirt and a red dotted tie) instead of an elaborate hero costume. His clothes, however, seem to be quite durable as he used them during battles and they didn't show any sign of damage or tearing. Personality: Sir Nighteye maintained a stoic and intimidating presence, with a cold and sharp glare, but that was only the side he showed in public. Nighteye greatly valued humor and actually required people to make him laugh before he acknowledged them. Nighteye believed that humor and energy were vital elements for the future of society and punished subordinates that failed to display those qualities. Nighteye was a big fan of All Might, having watched videos about his deeds and keeping several of his collectibles. He was easily able to recollect events and details of All Might's heroism from the past. All Might also attempted to shape Nighteye's vision of what a hero was supposed to represent: someone who instills fear in the heart of villains through power and hope in the hearts of civilians through good humor. Though he appeared to be rather cold in some situations, he was very quick to jump to the defense of his sidekicks and anyone who worked under him. He was quick and very open about when he made mistakes and defended other people who had made mistakes under his orders. Nighteye apparently feared using his Quirk to a large extent, particularly when it involved foreseeing an individual's future death as he formerly believed that once he saw into the future that future was set in motion and could not be changed. Abilities and Powers: * Physical Abilities: According to All Might, Sir Nighteye does not have any impressive physical abilities and acted more of a support for his intelligence. However, he is shown to be exceptionally fast and capable of throwing heavy projectiles as well as being able to trip up very large foes. Furthermore, under his suit, he sports an impressive physique showing that either he deliberately hides his physical prowess to catch opponents off-guard, or he is simply underestimated by most, or increased his physical prowess after his falling out with All might, and a combination of the previous two. * Genius-Level Intellect: Aside from his Quirk, Nighteye's strength lies with his intellect. He acted as the brains for All Might during their partnership. Nighteye uses his intelligence to come up with strategies to tackle situations and make sure the best outcome can be achieved. * Teaching Skills: Sir Nighteye's Hero tutoring skills are notable, as he managed to convert the then underachieving Mirio Togata into a powerful hero student in less than a year. Quirk - Foresight: Foresight : Sir Nighteye's Quirk activates by first touching a target and then making eye contact with them. Once these conditions have been met, Sir Nighteye gains the ability to see the entirety of the target's future, second by second, for one whole hour. Sir Nighteye sees the future like frames of a film, and can only see the target from a third-person perspective and sometimes their surroundings. Sir Nighteye can only activate his Quirk once per 24 hours and has been shown that the future he sees is 100% accurate. However recent events seem to suggest that quirks that alter time in some way can affect the accuracy of his quirk, possibly rendering the predicted outcomes moot, and/or void. Equipment: * Super Density Stamp Seals: Sir Nighteye's preferred weapon; special seals that weigh 5 kilograms (11 pounds) each. He can throw those objects with great force and accuracy. He wields those due to a humorous perception of what kind of weapon would best suit a salaryman.Category:Character History: Sir Nighteye was a huge fan of All Might and wanted to be his sidekick, but All Might refused due to his policy of not taking anyone. However, Nighteye was so persistent that All Might eventually let him be his sidekick. Sir Nighteye took on a supporting role, being the brains of his operations, while All Might fought on the front lines And because all Heroes are required by law to file detailed reports of their Hero activities, Sir Nighteye did all the file work for All Might. At some point during this period, Sir Nighteye knew about the secret of Toshinori Yagi and the One For All nature. They got along well until six years ago, when they dissolved their partnership. All Might had a fearsome and gruesome battle against All For One. While defeating him, All Might received critical injuries: His respiratory system was completely damaged and that set a limit on the usage of his Quirk. Sir Nighteye begs All Might to retire due to this, as he doesn't want All Might to push himself to the brink of death. All Might refuses to since the world is waiting for his return and he must answer their pleas. Sir Nighteye begs All Might to retire and let his legend live on for the sake of the peace he desires. Nezu agrees with Sir Nighteye and tells All Might that he can look for a One For All successor at U.A. High School., to which Sir Nighteye finds Nezu's idea to be the best solution. All Might asks who the Symbol of Peace will be until he finds that successor. Even though All For One is gone, another villain like him will eventually appear. Sir Nighteye states that he will stop supporting him if he plans on continuing as a Hero. All Might notices that Nighteye was "looking" at him with his Quirk. Sir Nighteye tries getting All Might to agree, saying that even if he retires, the next Number One Hero will eventually rise and although that "short while" will be difficult they may be able to ward the villains off. However, All Might still refuses since that short while will be a period of fear. All Might notes that Nighteye's Foresight is never wrong, to which Sir Nighteye fears as he has seen what will happen to All Might at this rate. Sir Nighteye tells All Might the truth regarding his future in order to coerce him into retirement to save him: In six to seven years, All Might will confront a villain and head towards a gruesome death. After this dispute, they went their separate ways. Nighteye started his own hero career, opening his own Hero Office. However Nighteye doesn't seem to hold any resentment or ill-will against All Might after their separation and consequent break up. Years later, All Might meet Izuku Midoriya and decides he is the perfect candidate to be the new One For All's successor. Toshinori told Nighteye about this, but Nighteye was vehemently against Izuku becoming the successor, which further drove them apart. Toshinori and Nighteye argued over the phone regarding Izuku; Toshinori argued that Izuku was intent on saving others while Nighteye argued that intentions were not good enough since there are more capable candidates with the same intentions as Izuku. However, Toshinori stated that Izuku is Quirkless which made him a befitting candidate over the others. Toshinori says that after their heated debate over the succession of One For All, Nighteye took it upon himself to cultivate Mirio Togata, whom he believed to be the truly appropriate successor.Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pro Hero Category:Nighteye Agency Category:Might Tower Category:Internship Employers